Raph's Girl
by animeangel1991
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles written by CowabungaChick with raph and my OC 2012 version but some 2003 to it too
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

_**Name: **_Kira Moore

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ White

_**Age: **_16

_**B/day: **_October 12

_**Height: **_5'3

_**Weight:**_ 102 lbs

_**Hobbies: **_Riding on her motorcycle, fighting, having fun, parties, music

**Current Information:**

_**Family:**_Mai/mother, Ted/deceased

_**Friends:**_April, Donny, Leo, Mikey, Ralph, Splinter, Casey

_**Enemies:**_Purple Dragons, Splinter, Karai, Crane, etc

_**Birth Place: **_New York

_**Possession, make up, jewelry, etc: **_Kira LOVES her motorcycle; she wears dark makeup consisting of red lipstick and black eye shadow.

_**Home:**_ Apartment 301

_**Pets:**_ Flo/ gold fish

**How She Met The Turtles: **Just read down below it saids how she met the turtles in this chapter.

**Physical Description:**

_**Hair style:**_ Long disheveled black hair

_**Eyes:**_ Baby blue

_**Body Type:**_ Slightly muscular

_**Marks, scars, tattoos, piercings,etc: **_Kira has her nose, ears, belly, and a eye brow pierced. She also has a tattoo of dog prints above each breast, a sun tattoo around her belly, and a trap stamp on her lower back.

_**Clothing: **_She wears a black bell tank top with that criss-cross strings to keep it together and pushes her boobs up nicely. She has a biker collar around her neck. Long biker gloves that come up to her elbows, with studs. Tight leather pants with holes showing fishnets underneath. Around her right hip is laced with spiked studs. She has black leather biker boots. Every now and then she'll wear a black leather biker jacket.

**Abilities: **

_**Physical: **_good at fighting

_**Magical: **_None

_**Weapon: **_katana

_**Other:**_None

XXX

Chapter 1:

"Hello!" Kira yelled as she walked into the lair. She was told by Raph to come over tonight so he could take her on a motorcycle ride for her birthday. So after getting ready, she headed towards the lair.

"Hey Kira!" Mikey yells from over by the couch. She sat her stuff on the kitchen table and then proceeded to walk to him. "What's up?"

"Raph's taking me on a bike ride." Kira smiled and plop down next to him on the couch.

"Aw! How adorable!" He coos.

"Shut up, ninja boy." She smirked and playfully shoved his arm. "Where's Raph?"

"Uh, last time I saw him he was working out in the do-jo. Might wanna check there." He says.

"Cool. Thanks Mike!" Kira says, hopping up, and started walking towards the do-jo. On her way though, she stopped, peered into Donny's lab, and smiled. "Hey Donny!" She says.

"Oh, hey Kira!" He says from the spot under Raph's ruby red bike. "Just fixing up a gear on the bike. Wouldn't want you two lovebirds to explode, now would we?" Donny smiles and winks at her. Out of all the turtles, Donny is the one who gives her the hardest time about falling head over heels for his red clad brother. It's just because Donny's her best friend though. He was the first turtle she befriended when she met the guys. Besides Mikey. Lord knows that boy could walk into a room full of strangers and then make friends with everyone in less than 10 minutes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Einstein." Kira faked a smile. He just starts laughing at her and she rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Raph?"

"Do-jo, I think." He says.

"Kay. Thanks Don!" She says and shuts the door as she exited. She made her way to the do-jo and started to hear Raph's grunts and shouts. That definitely means he's working out. She silently goes and stands in the doorway, arms crossed and head leaning against the frame. Raph had his back to her while he punches the life out of the practice dummy. A small smile reaches her face as she watched him practice. The only other time she actually watched him fight was the first day she met him, when he and his brothers saved her from a mugging…

* * *

"_Yeah, yeah, Laura. I'm making it home safely. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Okay, bye." Kira says and hung up the phone. She and her friend Laura went out to see a movie that night. Her apartment was about three blocks closer to the theater than hers was, so she dropped her off there, said goodnight, then started walking home. She called her a couple of seconds later though to see if she was okay. She always has been worried of her riding home by herself. She calls her a 'trouble magnet'. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kira continue to ride her motorcycle. Just as she was about a block from her apartment, she saw someone run up to an unsuspecting woman on the sidewalk and grabs her arm._

"_Give me tha bag and ya won't get hurt, sweetie!" A man snarls at the woman. She pulled her purse tighter to her and tried to wiggle free._

"_No!" The woman yelled. He growled and threw her into the nearest ally. She landed on the ground, but still clung tightly to her bag._

_"Get away from her you creepy bastard!" Kira yelled, whipping a knife out, running over to help the woman._

_She swung the knife at him but he dodged. Then she kicked him in the balls and sent him flying on his back with a kick to the gut, causing him to groan in pain. _

_Kira kept the knife pointing at him as she walked to the cautious woman. She took a breath as she looked over at the man still whimpering on the ground, spewing curses at her, then back at the woman. "Are you okay ma'am?"_

"_Y-Yes, thank you."_

"_No problem, just lemme take care of this asshole."_

_Seeing how she took him down without a problem moments ago, she reluctantly nodded and left calling 911 in the process._

"_Alright you! Get up!" Kira yelled as she approached the man, knife still in hand._

_Angrily, he gets up. He looked like he surrenders. Just as she let her guard down, he manages to kick the knife out of her hand. She, to say the least, was too shock to quickly react. He popped a right hook to her jaw, causing her head to snap to the side as her long black hair whipped around. _

"_Ya gonna regret lettin' that woman go, bitch! Now I'm gonna take what you gots! Gimme all yer money and goods!" He says. "Hand 'em ta me or I might just have ta use this!" Kira gasped as he pulls a gun from his coat pocket. She backed up slowly and then yelped when he shoots a warning shot at a pipe nearby her. It spews some foul smelling gas on her, but she continued to go back until she hits a wall and has nowhere else to go. "Alright, ya asked fur it." He says and points the gun straight at her. Just as she thinks it's all over, something zooms past her and knocks the gun right out of the punk's hand. Stuck in the gun on the ground is one of those ninja stars she's seen in so many action movies. The dude stares at it in disbelief before he glares at the shadowed part of the ally. "Back up dude! This ain't ya fight!" The punk says in a shaky voice as he scrambles for his gun and takes the star out. _

"_It ain't even a fight. She's not armed. You're muggin' her." The voice from the shadows says. The dude pushes the gun at her again._

"_B-Back up I said!" He yells, fear evident in his voice._

"_Ya left me no choice dude." The voice said. The dude takes his gun off her and points it to the corner. He fires and she covered her ears, praying her mysterious hero didn't get hit. But from out of the shadow, a green man steps out into the moonlight. It takes Kira a while to really see that it's a giant turtle. Her hero is a giant, talking, butt-kicking turtle! Her mugger gets frightened at his appearance and runs off, shouting something about aliens from Mars finally coming for us. What a wimp. Her rescuer offers his hand to her and she takes it. He hauls her up and she takes in his appearance with a confused expression. "What? No screamin' and runnin' away?"He asks. His eyebrow ridges furrowing in frustration and wrinkling his red ninja mask. Both his hands grip two weapons on his belt. Whoever he was, she definitely DIDN'T want to make him mad._

"_Why would I do that?" Kira asked with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."_

"_Raph!" Another voice calls. Her hero, Raph, groans and smacks his head. Just then, three more giant turtles run out of the shadows. "Are you okay? We got your distress call. What's going on?" They all finally spot her and then they just stare, making her feel very uncomfortable. _

"_I wasn't callin' for ya Leo. My cell fell and hit tha button for me. False alarm." Raph tells the one in a blue mask._

"_Who's the chick?" The one in the orange mask asks._

"_Mikey, be polite!" The purple masked one scolds. He gives her a tentative smile. "Sorry about him." He says._

"_Nah, it's okay." She smiled. "I'm Kira. This one, Raph was it?" She asked the red masked one. He nods. "Raph saved me from a mugger. I was just thanking him." _

"_Hahaha! Raphael to the rescue! Saving damsels in distress!" The orange wearing one cheered._

"_I am not a damsel." Kira says, crossing her arms._

"_Then why did I save ya?" Raph asks. She gets a look of annoyance on her face._

"_I don't know, maybe because it was the right thing to do?" She offered._

"_Ya said ya ain't a damsel, so ya should've saved yaself!" He says. He walks off towards the other turtles and back into the shadow._

"_Sorry about him too. He's had a bad day." The purple masked one says._

"_We better follow him. No telling what kind of trouble he'll get into this time." The blue masked one, Leo, says._

"_Bye Kira! See you around!" Mikey calls as they retreat into the night._

"_Yeah. See ya." She says, shaking her head and walking out of the ally and back toward her bike._

* * *

That night was the night her feud with Raph began. For the next three weeks, the two fought constantly. Then one day, Master Splinter, their rat father and sensei, locked the two in the do-jo until they resorted their conflicts. They were in there for 12 hours before they both finally gave up fighting and decided to be friends. But the both emerged with a few bruises and scratches from actual fighting. It took a while, but a few weeks later the two were inseparable. In her free time, she would come down to the lair and help him and Donny work on his bike or watch wrestling with him. Watching wrestling with him was always fun. Especially when they both rooted for different wrestlers. A few days ago he even 'decided' to start teaching her self defense techniques, even though she didn't really need them. They even ride their bikes together, or they would race. Or sometimes he would come to her apartment to hang out or she'd meet him on her roof with a bottled water when he was out running around with Casey. Donny started teasing that he'd have to surgically separate them two because they were joined at the hip. It wasn't till a few days ago however that she really realized her feelings for the red clad ninja turtle. Kira shook her head to erase all the thoughts zooming through her head and then took a few more steps in the do-jo.

"Hey Hothead." She smirked. He turns around and smirks back at her.

"Hey Damsel." He says.

"I am not a damsel for the 337th time." She rolls her eyes.

"You been keeping count?" He raises an eye ridge.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a hot head." He says.

"Yes you are! You are totally a hot head." She laughed. "But the meaning of damsel is a young woman of noble birth. I am not of noble birth."

"But you can't fight ta save ya life." He chuckles.

"That's what you're for, I guess." Kira smiled. He just rolls his eyes and grabs a towel from nearby. He puts it around his neck to soak up all his sweat.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"After you shower, sure." She shrugged with a smile.

"What?" He whines.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put my arms around you! I am not clinging to a sweaty, stinky ninja turtle!" she laughed. Then, it processes in her head what she said and she blushed. "I-I'll just be waiting in the lab with Donny, kay?" Kira says, backing out of the do-jo. He nods and then heads to his room. She rushed to Donny's lab and slam the door behind her.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Kira?" Donny asks.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore Donny!" She groans. She walks over to where he's still fixing the bike and sits down on a stool. "Who am I joking? Raph doesn't like me like I like him." She sighed, spilling out her feelings to Donny. That was the one thing that made her feel comfortable around Don. She could say whatever and not be judged for it. Plus, Donny actually gives really good advice.

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"He just doesn't." Kira shakes her head.

"Okay, how can you say that after everything you two have been through? If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't have bothered to stop fighting with you. If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't talk about you 24/7. Trust me Kira, Raph likes you!" Donny laughs.

"I don't know, Don." She says, biting her red lips and handing him a wrench he asked for. "Why doesn't he show some kind of sign he likes me?"

"This IS Raph we're talking about. He's not very emotional when it comes to stuff like that." He shrugs.

"Humph." She says and rest her head on her hand. Donny sits up and looks at her seriously.

"Just trust me Kira. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" He asks. A small smirk comes to her face.

"Well…" She starts.

"Oh whatever!" He rolls his eyes and shoves her. They both start laughing and then she hears the door open behind her.

"The bike ready, Don?" Raph asks as he walks in sweat free and smelling very, very nice. She gets a whiff of him as he walks past her and to his bike. Her eyes close and she smiles dreamily.

"Yeah. It's done." Donny says and scoots away.

"Ready Kira?" Raph asks her, but she doesn't answer because she was still soaking in his intoxicating scent. She could already imagine Donny rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm?" She asked after a while.

"Ready?" Raph asks again.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" She freaks and stands up quickly, almost tripping in the process. They both start laughing at her and she felt her cheeks start to get warm. Kira quickly grabbed a helmet and shove it over her head before they can see her blush. "Ready." She says, giving them a thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So, where are we going?" Kira asked through the helmet. Don left the lab a little while ago to go fix the toaster because Mikey broke it. Well, at least that's what he said. Before he left though, he smiled at her and winked. She just rolled her eyes. Anyways, now Raph was grabbing his helmet and biking clothes. If he was putting clothes on, it made her think he's taking her somewhere.

"It's a surprise." He smirks. She shrugs and then climbed on the back of the bike with him. She timidly wrapped her arms around him while he revs up the bike. Next thing she knew, he's zooming out of the lab and into the sewers. Somehow, she suddenly finds him driving up on street level. The wind whips in her face and her hair goes flying back. At first, she was surprised, but then a smile forms on her face. Without realizing it, Kira clings tighter to Raph as she laughed. She saw the setting sun creating an amazing orange sky. Raph seems to avoid all the busy streets and takes the less common routes, even detouring through alleys when he can. Once some buildings pass, she saw Central park up ahead and she smiled.

"Are we going to the park?" Kira asked. To answer her question, he heads through the streets and then drives through the park. He pulls to the side and parks the bike. He quickly gets off and grabs her hand. She shrieked as he hauls her off and practically drags her along. "Where are we going?" She laughed as she takes her helmet off, but he keeps his on. For obvious reasons though.

"You'll see." He says and continues to drag her. After a while he finally pulls her to a small area where a picnic blanket is lying and she laughed when she saw the pizza box sitting there.

"Did you do this?" Kira asked and ran over to it. There's a cooler filled with cokes and ice sitting to the side. Raph takes off his helmet and nods.

"Yeah. So, uh, happy birthday." He says.

"This is so sweet Raph!" Kira smiled and ran to hug him. Immediately, his scent overwhelms her again and all she wanted to do was stay there. But reluctantly she pulled away after a while.

"I'm glad ya like it. Donny said you'd like it." He says.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!" She says. They both go sit down and she laughed at the fact he got her favorite pizza too. She started with small conversations, mainly about everything he was going to teach her now that he got Splinter's permission to teach her. He didn't seem too thrilled that Master Splinter ordered Leo to help Raph teach her though.

"C'mon Raph, Leo isn't that bad. He's nice to me." Kira shrugged.

"You didn't grow up with 'em." Raph points out.

"True, but Mikey and Donny get along with him just fine." She says.

"So? That's how they are." He says.

"You're probably right. You and Leo are just different." She says.

"Got that right." He scoffs.

"But you both want to be the leader." She says.

"So?" He asks.

"So, it's like battle of the alpha males. That's all I'm saying." Kira smiles, holding her hands up in defense.

"Yeah." He grumbles.

"You can teach me the physical side of fighting, and Leo can teach me meditation and stuff like that." She shrugged. "He won't get in the way too much."

"It's Leo." Raph says. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay. So maybe he WILL get in the way a bit." She admitted.

"A bit?" He chuckles.

"Just shut up." She grinned, playfully shoving him. "So, are you gonna teach me to flip people?"

"Ya said ta shut up." He points out. She sighed and shook her head, inwardly smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, never mind that. Just tell me if you're gonna teach me to flip people." She says, smirking at him.

"Eventually." He shrugs. She was silent for a while before smiling.

"Can you teach me now?" Kira asked eagerly. He chokes on his pop a bit.

"What?" He asks.

"Teach me how to flip people now." She smiled.

"Why now?" He asks, looking confused.

"Well, what if I get mugged again tonight. You won't be there to protect me this time so I need to know how to defend myself. Just in case." She explained.

"Just punch 'em." He shrugs.

"C'mon Raph!" She whined and grip his bicep, blushing a bit at the action. "Just humor me! Please?" She look at up him with her big teal eyes and he immediately breaks. He groans in defeat.

"Fine." He says.

"Yes!" Kira cheered and stood up, hauling him to his feet too. After he gives her a long speech about safety and what not, he finally holds his hand out to her.

"Ready ta try it?" He asks. She nodded while smiling. "Okay, just like I showed ya."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" Kira cautiously asked. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure. This is ya first time. I probably won't even get flipped." He says.

"Okay." She says. She gripped his arm like he showed her, and then jerked. Raph goes flipping forward and then lands flat on his shell. He groans in pain. "Sorry." She says nervously.

"Where tha shell did that come from?" He asks, quickly getting back up.

"You said I wouldn't hurt you!" She defend.

"Shell Kira, I didn't know ya were that strong!" He says. "Besides, I wasn't ready."

"I'm sure that's it, and I AM a biker girl, I have to be tough." Kira rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip.

"I wasn't! Do it again!" He says and holds his hand out.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah! Go!" He says, determination lacing his voice. She sighed, gripping his arm, and then pulled. She flipped him over again, but during his flip his foot trips her and she ends up falling too. Kira shrieked as she fell, but instead of hitting the ground landed right on top of Raph. Her eyes fly open and her breath catches in her throat when she saw how close she was to him. He's frozen too. She thought she could see a bit of his eye color through his mask and she sighed mentally when she saw they're a light green color. Coming back down the earth, she quickly got off.

"S-Sorry." Kira stutter, looking at the ground to hide her blush.

"S'okay. Ya picked that move up quick. Guess that's good." He says and stands up.

"Yeah." She says.

"Well, uh, we better get going back to tha lair. They're probably wonderin' were we are." He says. He packs up everything and they both get back on the bike. It's silent the whole ride back to the lair. All Kira does is timidly hold onto Raph's shell and stare up at the beautiful night sky. Once the two get back, Raph says goodnight and heads straight to the do-jo. Kira just falls to the floor and sits there, leaning against his bike. She slowly pulls off her helmet and set it on the floor next to her.

"Hey Kira! How'd the date go?" Donny smiles as he walks in.

"Fine." She fakes smile. "I gotta get home though Don."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow?" He asks coming over to help her up.

"I don't know Donny. Maybe. It depends on what I'm doing tomorrow. But I promise it'll be soon." Kira says. "Bye Don."

"Bye Kira." He says as she walked out of the lab. She quietly made her way over to the lair door and exit without being seen by Mikey. As soon as the door shuts behind her, she felt a tear come to her face. She wiped it off then continue to head towards her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Blugh!" Kira groaned as she puked into the trashcan next to her. After wiping her mouth clean, she layed back down on the couch to let Donny further examine her. All of the turtles and Master Splinter watch her carefully, but Donny tells her to open and then sticks a thermometer in her mouth. She closed her eyes and wrap her blanket tighter to her. A few days ago, the guys had gotten back from a weekend at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. Kira and April greeted them when they got back and helped them with their things. She was grabbing one of the duffel bags when a sting erupted in her wrist. Looking down, she saw a spider drop to the floor and hurry away. She just cursed to herself, but acted like nothing happened. Over the next couple of days, her temperature had gotten super high and she was pale, weak, and could keep no food down at all. Her bite mark turned green around the edges too. Mikey also pointed out that she was looking skinner. Normally, Kira would be excited to lose a few pounds, but when Mikey made that comment, Donny made sure to check her weight everyday too. Whatever bit her, Donny said, carried a deadly disease. So here she was now, lying on the turtles couch while Donny checked her temperature for the 1500th time that day. She hated the feeling of being this sick. She felt hot, which was why she had an ice pack on her head, yet cold at the same time. Every piece of food she tried to eat (even saltine crackers!) just came back up again. Thankfully, she could keep liquids down so Donny was making her survive off of tomato juice, chicken broth, and Gatorade. Not very good, but she have to get her proteins somehow. Donny said her white blood cells need them if they're going to fight off the virus. Kira broke out of her flashback when she heard a sigh.

"What?" Raph asks.

"Her temperature has gone up .7 degrees. It's at 105.2 now." He says with a flash of worry on his face. Kira groaned and pull her blanket tighter to her.

"Donny…" She croaked. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Kira, but you can't eat solids." He sighs and pulls her arm out of her blanket to examine her bite. It was getting swollen and still green.

"I don't care! I want food!" Kira says weakly.

"Raph, can you go get her some Gatorade." Donny asks. Raph nods and takes off towards the kitchen. She groaned some more, sit up quickly, and Donny pulls the trashcan over just in time for her to puke in the bucket.

"What else is she puking up?" Leo asks, looking really concerned. "She hasn't tried eating anything solid in 24 hours." She finished and wiped her face. When she layed back down, she's exhausted. She didn't move to even cover herself back up. She just watched Donny cover her back up with the blanket and then take the ice pack off her head and toss it to Mikey.

"Can you get a new one?" He asks. Mikey heads towards the kitchen as Raph heads out. He walks over to her and hands her the glass with the red liquid in it and a pink straw. She just close her eyes, not even having the energy to take it.

"Kira? C'mon! Drink it!" Raph panics.

"Don't yell at me." She snapped weakly. Donny takes the drink from Raph and puts the straw to her mouth. She starts slowly sucking the liquid out of the glass. Master Splinter rises from his chair and comes over to feel her head. He frowns, letting his furry eyebrows crease together.

"Why don't we take her ta tha hospital? They can fix her there!" Raph says.

"Raph, a temperature like this should mean she's dead. I've never read about this kind of disease in any medical books. I doubt the hospital can give her better care than we are." Donny says.

"This is no mere disease that can be treated by just anyone." Master Splinter mumbles. "These symptoms can only be caused by the bite of the juma bug. A bug of Japan that is highly poisonous. My Master Yoshi had a friend that was bitten by the juma bug."

"What happened to his friend?" Kira asked in a croaky voice. Master Splinter tenses up and closes his eyes.

"He died within four days." He whispers. She stopped drinking and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. She was on her third day since she got bitten.

"He…He…" Kira says. She felt a protective hand set on her shoulder. She didn't look to see who it is, but by process of elimination, she realized its Raph.

"How do we fix this Master Splinter?" Raph asks. Master Splinter thinks for a moment before smiling.

"The Ancient One will know. He must have some sort of herb to heal Kira." Master Splinter says.

"Um, how are we going to get to Japan in less than 24 hours?" Kira asked.

"We shall bring him to us." Master Splinter says. Then heads to his room without another word.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Mikey asks. Being the sweetheart he is, decided to try and lift her spirits while Master Splinter tried to open a portal for the Ancient One to get through. So, he popped in her Sims game into the PlayStation and played for her while she commanded him what to do.

"Uh…" Kira said and tried to see around Donny, who was taking her temperature again. "Go back home. Now that I got paid I want to buy some more furniture." She says. Mikey nods and moves her girl around the town. She looked away and saw Raph intently watching her from over in the other chair. Kira saw he's been really on edge. Watching her every move, waiting on her hand and foot when Donny wasn't there, then this… watching her constantly. If she didn't feel like she got ran over by a freight train, she would love the attention he was giving her, but now it kind of annoyed her. The past couple of weeks he hasn't spoken a word to her, now he won't pay attention to anything BUT her? He made her want to punch a wall… but at the same time he made her feel safe. As she sat there and stared back at Raph, something weird happens. Her vision starts to blot with black spots. She blinked her eyes quickly, hoping they will go away. The guys notice this and give her weird looks.

"Kira?" Donny asks.

"My vision is blotting!" She says, slightly freaked. Before they can get too concerned though, the blotting fades and she can see again. She sighs in relief. "It went away."

Donny looks at her cautiously. "That was weird."

"You're telling me." She scoffed. Donny quickly takes a small sample of her blood in a needle and then goes to his lab to examine it. Mikey finally goes to sleep in his room. He's been up with her through everything and needed sleep dearly, so she ordered him to bed after he walked her Sim off the pier and into the ocean because he fell asleep for a second. Leo went to check up on Master Splinter, leaving her and Raph alone. Kira layed awkwardly on the couch while he continues to watch her. Finally, she glare at him. "Stop staring at me." She says.

"I'm just makin' sure ya okay." He says.

"Well I am! I'll tell you when I'm not." She says. "I'm sure I'm not a pretty sight to look at."

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon Kira…"

"What happened to you ignoring me anyways?" Kira says, suddenly raged. He just narrows his eyes at her. "I thought you were ignoring me for some stupid reason. So what if I fell on you? It was an ACCIDENT! Man up." She says. His eyes narrow even more and fear crosses her mind as she thinks she's ruined any chance with him that she had. But instead of yelling back at her, he sighs.

"I'm sorry, kay? I was just… confused." He says. She didn't say anything, just nodded. She sat up on the couch after getting a crick in her neck from laying down so much. She rubbed her neck and groaned as she felt the knots. She kept working at it until she felt a hand move hers. Her eyes widen when she felt Raph's bulky, calloused fingers move aside the straps of her tank top and begin massaging her shoulders. At first she tensed, but it just felt so good that her body gives in. Kira moans in happiness as she feels all her stress melt away. After a while, someone clears their throat. They both turn around to see a very displeased Master Splinter. Raph quickly removes his hands. "Master Splinter… I…" He says, thinking Master Splinter is displeased because of him rubbing Kira's shoulders. Master Splinter just holds his paw up though.

"I have spoken with the Ancient One. I'm afraid I have terrible news."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What do you mean he doesn't know how to treat me?" Kira croaked out when Master Splinter gathers everyone and tells the bad news. The Ancient One had lost his book on the juma bug and the disease it carries. He was of no help to her.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asks glumly.

"Anything. We just can't let her die!" Raph yells. Master Splinter sets a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Of course not Raphael. I will try to contact some of my other acquaintances and see if they have any further information for us to use." Master Splinter says. He bows and then returns to his lab. Kira grabbed her stomach and leaned over, puking in her trashcan.

"I don't like this." She groaned once she's done and wiped off her face.

"I'm going to keep testing on your blood sample, okay Kira? Don't worry, we'll find a cure." Donny says.

* * *

Raph's POV

"Ya found anything Don?" I ask as I hover above my brother as he peers through a microscope.

"No. Nothing, same as two minutes ago." He sighs in annoyance. "Just give me some space please."

"Sorry." I back up. Kira had fallen asleep, giving us all the time to try and figure out what to do without her hearing and putting in her opinion. I came to try and help Don, but I had no idea what the shell he was doing. Donny sighs and looks at me.

"Raph, I know you want to do anything possible to save her. We all do." Donny says.

"…"

"And I know you like her." He smiles slightly. I look up at him and scoff.

"No I don't." I say.

Donny rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you do. You can't fool me Raph. You're crazy about her."

"What does it matta?" I ask, glaring at him. "She likes you! It's obvious! Ya two are always hangin' out!" Donny's eyes go wide, but he just shakes his head.

"Raph, I guarantee she does not like me like that. She's like a little sister to me. But I've seen the way you guys act around each other. She sees you as much more than a brother." He says with a small smile. I cross my arms and huff.

"Whateva. No way she likes me." I say.

"Raph, quit being so thick skulled." Donny sighs. "She has told me herself she likes you. She hangs out with me a lot because I give good advice about how to handle you. She's really confused about how you feel about her Raph." I go silent as I just continue to watch him mess with Kira's blood samples. I turn around and start to head out of his lab, but he calls my name. I turn around and see him smiling at me. "And I guarantee that if you told her how you feel, you'd be surprised by what she says."

"I ain't spillin' out my feelings like some gushy love movie, Don. I ain't weak." I mumble and then walk out. I head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Despite my protests in my head, I end up looking in Kira's direction. She's sitting up on the couch with her headphones on and humming along to a song. She's always loved music. It's the one thing that can make her day ten times better, which is probably why she has them in now. I smile a bit, but then stop myself. I put my hands on my head and run them down my face. "What is my problem?" I mumble to myself. I quickly continue to the kitchen and find Mikey in there, fixing a sandwich. He looks at me with a concerned look.

"Kira's making me make her a sandwich. She says she can't handle it anymore and she has to eat something solid." Mikey says.

"Did ya talk ta Don?" I raise and eye ridge at him.

"No. She said not to tell him." He says. I roll my eyes and start making my glass of water. Mikey takes the sandwich into the living room and I follow after him. Kira has her eyes closed and is humming along to her song.

"You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar. The way we fight, we make up fast." She mumbles along. Her eyes open and she smiles at us, taking her headphones and draping them around her neck. I can barely hear the soft music coming from the headphones. Mikey hands her the sandwich. She stares at it hungrily. "Thanks Mikey."

"Take a small bite and see how you handle it." Mikey says and she nods. She picks up the sandwich and takes a small bite of the end. She carefully chews it as Mikey and I intently watch her. She slowly smiles.

"This is delicious Mikey." She moans.

"Probably just cuz ya haven't had anything solid in a while." I smirk. She just smiles at me. Man, how I have missed that smile. I haven't seen it in weeks especially after I decided to avoid her, which I'm still unsure of why I chose to do that. And ever since she's been sick she hasn't smiled at all. Every time she did it was really weak, but this smile was her full, happy smile.

"Probably." She says. In a few seconds she devours the whole sandwich. Mikey and I stay near her just in case she throws it up, but she hasn't yet. "Maybe I'm getting better!" She says, flashes of hope shining in her eyes.

"Hopefully." I say.

"Mikey," She says shyly and looks towards my brother. "Can I have another one please?"

"Let's not push our luck, Kira. I'll get you some Gatorade though." He says. She just nods and he jumps up to go get her one.

"So, ya don't feel like it's gonna come up?" I ask. She thinks for a second, then shakes her head.

"No. At least I don't think so." She says. There's an awkward silence between us before I clear my throat.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go see what Donny's found." I say and stand up to walk away.

"Hey, Hothead?" She says. I smirk and turn around.

"Yeah Damsel?" I ask. She rolls her eyes before continuing.

"Not a damsel, for the… 338th time." She says. "But that's beside the point. I wanted to thank you for… uh, earlier." She says and I see a small tint of red creep to her cheeks. "Getting those knots out of my shoulder probably helped my mood a lot. So, uh, thanks."

"Uh, welcome." I say. She nods for me to continue to Donny's lab. I do and start to think. What if my genius brother was right about her liking me?

* * *

Back To You

As soon as Raph leaves to go see Donny, Leo comes in.

"Kira, Master Splinter found somebody who knows how to treat the disease." He says with a huge smile. Then, Mikey walks in with her drink. She smiled uncontrollably.

"Mikey! Did you hear that?" She says.

"Hear what?" He asks cautiously.

"Master Splinter talked to one of his friends whose wife is a healer. Kira's going to be okay!" Leo repeats. Mikey's smile goes huge as he jumps victoriously in the air.

"I knew it! Never doubted it for a bit!" Mikey cheers. Master Splinter then walks in with a small woman at his side. She's a bit smaller than Master Splinter and has long gray hair in a braid. She's wearing a beaten old blue kimono and dark, round sunglasses. Kira assumes she must be blind considering Master Splinter is walking with her and she has the sunglasses.

"My children, this is Jing-Su. She is an herbal doctor back in a small town in Japan. She believes she can heal Kira." Master Splinter smiles, leading her over to her. She sits up straight and shakes her small hand.

"Thank you so much for coming, ma'am. I can't tell you how thankful I am." Kira says. Master Splinter turns to her and starts speaking Japanese. She waited for a second while she responds to him, then he turns to her with a smile.

"She says you are very welcome. She knows the treatments that she will give you are a bit confusing, but she says they will help you immensely." He says.

"Anything, I will do anything." Kira says. He nods and tells her in Japanese. She nods too, then reaches out for one of your hands. She gave it to her and she gently runs her wrinkled hands over her bite mark. Kira felt the bite mark start to tingle and itch. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but bite her lip so she doesn't protest. She saw the tips of her fingers covered in some sort of clear liquid. Whatever it is, it cleans out her bite mark and the green seems to vanish. The swelling also goes down. Kira gasps, but smiled hugely. She wipes her wrist off with a cloth and then takes both of her hands. She starts speaking in Japanese. She turns to Master Splinter for an explanation.

"She is saying a prayer to evict the demon from you." He says. She looked at him in a confused manor. What demon? "The people of ancient Japan believed the juma bug injected a demon into its victims. The demon would kill the person within days." She nodded understandingly. Jing-Su then digs in her bag and brings out a bottle of orange liquid. She hands it to you.

"Shite kudasai o nomu." She says to you and makes a drinking notion with her hand.

"She says drink please." Master Splinter says. Kira stared at the sloshy liquid in the bottle and then un-capped it. A foul stink explodes from the bottle and she covered her nose.

"Gross!" Mikey yells.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter warns. She looks at them before looking at the bottle.

"Well, here goes nothing." She says. She plugged her nose and took a huge swig of the liquid. She gulped it down quickly and then hand the bottle to the lady. She grabbed her Gatorade and chug the whole thing. "Disgusting." Kira muttered and a shiver goes down her spine. Suddenly, she feels all her energy come back. She doesn't feel cold or hot anymore. She feels hungry. Very hungry. But she also feels… normal.

"Her skins back to its normal color!" Leo smiles.

"It worked." She stared at herself in amazement. A huge grin grows on her face as she jumped up and hugged the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then you turn to Master Splinter. "How do you say that in Japanese?"

"Arigato." He smiles.

"Arigato! Arigato! ARIGATO!" Kira yelled. The woman just slightly laughs at her.

"What's going on in here?" She heard the voice of Donatello ask as he and Raph come into view. She grinned at them and ran over.

"I'm all better!" She cheered and hugged the life out of them both.

"How?" Donny asks.

"This kind lady is an herbal doctor." Leo says and points to Jing-Su.

"So, she fixed Kira?" Raph asks with a smile.

"Yeah she did!" She laughed and jumped around.

"Hey, don't Leo and I get hugs too?" Mikey asks. Kira giggled and ran over to hug Leo. Then she ran at Mikey, who picks her up and twirls her around while she giggled some more. Master Splinter turns to Jing-Su and bows to her. She bows back, then they both go back to his room so he can send her home.

"Let's do something guys! I have to do something!" She says.

"How bout we go topside for patrol?" Mikey suggests.

"YEAH!" Kira screamed excitedly. The guys just laugh at her.

"Glad to have you back Kira." Donny says and gives her a hug before going to get his supplies ready for patrol. Leo and Mikey do the same, leaving her with Raph. She just walked over to him.

"So… I didn't die." She grinned.

"Yeah. I can see." He smirks.

"Good thing I lived. You guys couldn't go a day without me." She teased, getting about a foot away from him.

"Whateva Damsel." He rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead now, admit it, you like your world with me in it." Kira playfully bumps his shoulder.

"Nevah said I didn't." He grins somewhat seductively. She felt her heart racing in her chest and all she can do is smile. She suddenly felt his hand on her waist as he pulls her closer. "Kira… I'm glad yer okay an all, but I gotta tell ya somethin'… I… well, I…" She cuts him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kira smiled. He looks shocked for a second, but then grins. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. She kept her arms on his chest and grabbed the top of his plastron with her fingers. Raphael kisses her with a fierceness that makes her heart want to explode. They both suddenly hear some claps and a couple of whistles. They both backed up quickly, both of their faces as red as Raph's mask. Kira saw the three other turtles cheering at them and each of them smiling.

"It's about TIME!" Mikey laughs.

"Told you Raph." Donny winks at him.

"Funny how it took a near death experience to get them together." Leo smirks. Kira just looked at the ground and smiled. Definitely the worst, yet best day of her life.

XXX

"Begin!" Master Splinter yells. Mikey charges at Kira and she ducked down to avoid it. When Mikey plow past her, she straighten herself back up and took her fighting stance. "Very good Kira!" Master Splinter says.

"You're getting better." Mikey smirks. "But not good enough to beat me!" He charges at her again but this time he gets her and hoists her over his shoulder and starts spinning her around like some kind of wrestling move.

"AHH!" Kira yelled while trying to hold back he giggles. She was in training! She wasn't supposed to giggle in training!

"Michelangelo." Master Splinter says. Mikey puts Kira back down and she instantly started wobbling all over the place from how dizzy she was.

"Thanks Mikey." She muttered to him as she somewhat regain her balance. Mikey just laughs.

"You shall spar with Donatello now Kira." Master Splinter says. Donny steps in front of her and readies his bo-staff. Mikey hands her her training katana off of the ground. She and Donny bowed to each other before getting in fighting stances. "Begin!" Donny comes at her and swipes at her feet with his bo-staff. She jumped to avoid it and when she landed back on her feet she swung at Donny's head. He leans back just so he barely avoids it. They both swiped at each other for what seems like forever before she start to get tired and Donny knocks her over on her back. Her katana falls out of her hand as she groaned in pain.

"Ouch Don." Kira groaned.

"Sorry Kira." He sheepishly smiles at he and helps her up. They both bowed to each other to end the match.

"Very well done today Kira. We shall continue tomorrow." Master Splinter says and heads towards the TV because his "stories" come on in five minutes.

"So… sore." She sighed and dropped to the floor.

"Hey dudes, where'd Leo and Raph go?" Mikey asks and looks around.

"I know Leo went in his room to meditate, but I haven't seen Raph." Donny says. Just then, Raph comes storming out of Leo's room with an angry look on his face. He goes to his room and slams the door.

"Great." Kira says.

"What'd Leo say this time?" Donny asks.

"More like what'd Raph overreact about this time." Mikey smirks. They both look at each other before they turn and look at Kira. She looked up at them and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." She says and stands up, heading towards her boyfriend's room. She gets there and softly knocks on the door.

"Go 'way!" Raph yells. Kira frowns and opens the door. Thank goodness Donny didn't give him a locking door. She found Raph beating up on his punching bag. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards him.

"Raph, what happened with Leo?" She asks, going to lay on his hammock bed.

"Stupid Fearless thinks he's so great at everything." Raph grunts.

"Raph, Leo knows he's not perfect." Kira says. "What'd you guys fight about?"

"He don't want me going topside alone 'cause he thinks I can't handle it!" He says and punches the bag with more force.

"Did he say that directly to you?" She asks. She knew Raph had a tendency to exaggerate things a bit. He stops the swinging bag and rests his head against it.

"No." He mumbles. She sighed and got up to go by him.

"Raph, Leo knows you can handle yourself. He just doesn't want you going alone because something could happen to you and none of us would know about it. It's kind of like how you ride me home every night. You know I could totally kick any loser's butt who tried to confront me," Kira says and he smirks. "But you ride with me anyways just to make sure nothing does happen to me."

"Good thing too Damsel. You're a trouble magnet." He chuckles.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, that's it." She laughed. "He's just being the protective brother he is, Raphie."

"Don't call me that." He says. Kira smirked.

"Okay… Hothead." She smiled. He glares playfully at her and she held her hands up in defense. "What? You said nothing about Hothead."

"Alright Damsel." He says. She glared at him. "Ya said nothin' 'bout Damsel."

"Touché." She smirked. Then she grabs his hand. "Hey, like I said though. Leo's just being protective. That's all."

"Yeah. Okay." He says.

"Now, do you wanna ride with me home? I'm sweaty from practice and I need a shower." She says and started dragging him out of his room.

"Ya know we have workin' water here at the lair, right?" He smirks. "Why ya gotta go all the way home?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"You wish. I think you forget that your bathroom here doesn't have a lock on the door." She laughed.

"I didn't forget." He smirks. She just shook her head while he laughs at her.

"Just c'mon." Kira rolled her eyes and drug him out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"20… 40… 45… 46, 47, 48, and 49. Okay, 49 dollars here and accounted for." Kira says with a sleepy smile as she slouched down on the couch. After 7 hours of watching her little cousins, her aunt finally shows up to get them. She payed her and then leaves, saying 'See you next week dear!'. She puts the money in her wallet and goes to change into more comfortable clothes. She puts on sweats, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and mismatched socks before letting her hair down. She combed through it quickly and then goes to make herself dinner. When she round the corner, she jumped and screamed.

"What? We aren't that scary, are we?" Mikey asks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kira asked, slightly irritated. Raph gets up and kisses her forehead before wrapping her in a hug.

"We came over for a movie, remember?" Mikey smiles. Then she suddenly remembered agreeing to a movie night at her place a couple of days ago.

"Oh. Right." She says. "Well, uh, pick out a movie." She pointed over to the stack of movies she had sitting in the corner of the room. "I haven't had dinner yet, so you guys want anything?"

"What are ya makin'?" Raph asks and follows her into the kitchen.

"Probably just a sandwich." She shrugged. She got out the stuff and started making a single peanut butter sandwich because the others didn't want anything. They did want popcorn though, so she started popping that. When all the food is done, Raph helps her carry everything in like a gentleman. "Raph, how polite." She grinned at him.

"Raph and polite in the same sentence? Never thought I'd see the day." Donny smirks. Mikey and Leo started laughing along with him. Raph just glares at them. She smirked.

"Hey, being polite gets you boyfriend points and boyfriend points get you kisses." Kira giggled, reaching up and giving Raph a kiss on the lips. His brothers just groan.

"Get a room!" Mikey says and tosses a couch pillow at them. She jumped back in surprise and then glared at Mikey. She snatched his popcorn from him before he can take a bite.

"No popcorn for Mikey!" She scolded.

"Aw, c'mon Kira" Mikey whines.

"Not until you apologize!" She says.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid Kira!" Mikey protests. She stared at him and then blink. She shook her head and gives him back his popcorn.

"You're right Mikey. Sorry." She says. "I was watching my little cousins all day… Guess I'm still in 'babysitting mode'."

"It's cool. Hey, so which movie?" Mikey asks and holds out the two choices, both of them horror movies. The brothers soon decide on _Friday the 13th_ which she groaned in defeat but didn't argue because they are her guests. Halfway through the movie, she was already clinging to Raph's bicep and screamed when she got scared. By the time the movie is over, her eyes are wide as she just sat there.

"Great movie choice Mikey." Kira mumbled.

Leo looks at the clock. "We better get going guys. Master Splinter will be wondering where we're at." He stands.

"NO!" Kira screamed and grabbed Raph and Donny's wrists before they stood up. "You guys cannot leave me here alone after that. I might die!"

"You ain't gonna die Kira." Raph chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It was just a movie Kira, there's nothing to be afraid about." Donny reassures her. They go to leave again and she curled up into a blanket on the couch.

"Go ta bed." Raph says.

"Nope. I'm good staying right here. Oh and Raph?" She says.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a sai?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well, first I'm going to stab you with it for not being a good boyfriend and staying with me when I'm scared," She started.

"Ohhhhh." Mikey and Donny chorus. Leo just smirks as Raph glares at them.

"Second, I'm going to use it to defend myself."

"Defend yaself against what?" Raph asks.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure you'd love to see me again tomorrow and that won't happen if I ya know, DIE!" She glared. He just sighs.

"Ya guys go ahead, I'll be at the lair later." He says to his brothers.

"Okay. See ya. Bye Kira, thanks for having us over." Leo smiles and then exits through her window.

"Later Kira!" Donny says and follows Leo. Mikey turns and smiles cheekily at the both of them.

"Don't have too much fun, kids!" He laughs. She shook her head while Raph heads for him.

"I'm gonna kill you Mikey." He says. Mikey yelps and escapes before Raph can get to him. Raph shuts the window behind Mikey and then turns to see her half asleep on the couch. She was about to pass out when she felt someone lift her up. She screamed and started beating the person with her hand. "Hey, hey, chill Kira! It's only me." Raph says. She looked up to see his face and she realized he's carrying her bridal style into her room. He lays her down on her bed and while she was getting under the covers he slides in next to her. He wraps his arms around her.

"Hey, Mikey said we can't have too much fun." Kira smirked.

"Since when do I listen ta Mikey?" Raph asks with a puzzled expression.

"Touché." She says.

"Just go ta sleep." He says.

"You won't leave me?" She asked.

"I promise I won't leave ya." He smirks.

"Well then boyfriend points for Raphael." She grins and kisses him gently. After she pulled away, you snuggle closer to him and fell asleep with a silly smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Raph's POV

I knock on the door and try to wait patiently for the reply.

"Enter." The familiar old voice says. I open the door to the room and walk in. I bow to my meditating sensei, then kneel in front of him.

"Ya… Ya wanted ta see me Master Splinter?" I ask. I had no idea what I did, so I didn't think I was in trouble. He just gives me a small smile to let me know I won't be receiving any punishments today.

"Yes I did Raphael." He says and opens his eyes to look at me.

"Well… What is it sensei?" I ask. He just studies me before getting a serious look on his face.

"I thought I would never have to talk to any of my sons about this particular topic, but you have proven me wrong Raphael." He says dryly. I gulp in nervousness. Normally, I'm not this nervous in front of Master Splinter, but he wasn't really getting to the point of telling me what I did wrong.

"Talk about what exactly?" I ask, trying to get him to get to the point. He examines me again and then clears his throat. Whatever he was talking to me about, it was apparently a weird topic for him too.

"Kira." He says. I raise an eye ridge.

"Yeah, what 'bout 'er?" I ask. He stands slowly and starts to pace in front of me.

"As I understand, you and she are 'going out', as you kids would say it." He says. I just nod slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, evah since that night she got cured from that bug, we kind of…" I start, but then I see where this conversation is going. A blush creeps to my face, but it's hidden by the anger building up. "Sensei, ya can't seriously be thinkin' Kira and I…"

"I said nothing of the sorts Raphael." He says firmly, making me hush.

"Well good, 'cause we didn't do nothin' wrong." I say, crossing my arms. He just sighs.

"Raphael, my son, I have called you in here today to discuss about you being in a relationship. It is not all it makes it seem on the television. I honestly never thought I would have to deal with any of you boys being in a relationship."

"Nice ta know ya think we'd be alone fer tha rest of our lives sensei." I scoff. He scowls at me though.

"Raphael, you know what I mean." He says firmly, making me sigh. "But because of this assumption of mine, I have failed to teach you and your brothers about women."

"Then why ain't they in here with me?" I ask.

"I will talk to them when it is their turn Raphael." He says. "But for now, you are the one I am concerned with. Understood?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Yes Master Splinter."

"Good. Now, I have no doubt in my mind that you will treat Kira with the respect she deserves Raphael, but I am just making sure we are clear on the rules. But I do know Miss Moore, she will definitely keep you in line my son." I smirk at this. "Now, you will respect her for the individual she is. Do not treat her like some piece of property." He keeps going and going about how to treat a lady and how to act. Finally, about ten minutes later, he finishes. "Are we clear Raphael?"

"Yes sir." I say. He studies me for a second and then sits back down in front of me.

"Do you have any questions my son? Remember, I am your father, you may ask me anything." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I think for a second and come up with some questions, but I decide against asking them. I honestly probably don't want to know the answer.

"Nah, I don't have any questions sensei." I say. He nods.

"Alright. Thank you for coming and speaking with me of this matter. You are free to go." He says. I get up, bow, and then turn around to head to the door. I stop though and turn back to Master Splinter.

"Thanks, ya know… fer tha advice and whatnot." I say. He just slightly smiles and nods.

"You are welcome Raphael." He says. I exit out of the room and head back to the living room where my bros and my girlfriend are watching TV. I take a seat by Kira and grab her hand. She smiles at me but looks a bit curious. Thankfully she just goes back to watching the TV though.

"So, what'd sensei want to talk about?" Mikey asks curiously. I see each of my brothers is looking anxiously at me, but Kira is still looking at the TV. She's soaked into a sad news story about a shooting at a New York City high school today. I can see the sympathy and anger in her eyes. I smirk when I think of one of the things Master Splinter said. _Women have fragile hearts Raphael. It can take the tiniest things to break them emotionally. But they are like you in a way. They hold the weight of the world on their shoulders. They wish to change horrible events that have happened, even if they were nowhere near it. Women are the most caring and loving creatures you will come in contact with my son. _I look away from her to see my brothers still staring at me anxiously. I shrug.

"He said my forms were a bit sloppy today durin' practice." I say.

"Oh. Nothing exciting?" Mikey asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Man, disappointing." Mikey mumbles. I smirk and look back over to see Kira staring at me.

"What did he really talk to you about?" She asks. I smile evilly before putting my arm around her.

"You." I whisper in her ear. Her eyes widen and she looks scared. "Don't worry. It was nothin' bad. Basically what every dad would tell his son when he starts datin' for tha first time." She blinks a couple of times before smirking.

"So, he was making sure we haven't 'done it' yet?" She smirks. I just laugh.

"Nah, he was just lookin' out fer ya by making sure I'd treat ya right." I say. She grins and looks over to stare at Master Splinter's door.

"Master Splinter's the best. I love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Okay Flo. I'll be back in about an hour." Kira told her new pet goldfish as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of shorts, her running shoes, and a sports bra. She planned on going running this morning. It was just a sudden impulse that she felt she had to follow. So she got ready and said goodbye to her goldfish. She leaves after she sees her swim happily in circles. She plugged in her headphones to her phone and started up her music as she ran down the stairs and out to the sidewalk. It's very sunny in New York and she felt pleased that she'll get in shape while also getting a tan. Kira started to run then. Without knowing just where she's running to, but just knowing that she had to. She ran through the streets in the hot sun, passing all the people going to work, school, or other activities. None of them pay any attention to her though. They all just let her be in her own little world as she pass them. She ran for another 30 minutes before deciding it's time to take a break. Kira smiled when she saw Second Time Around antique shop across the street. After checking for cars, she jogged across to the shop.

"Welcome to Second Time Around!" A familiar voice yells at her.

"Hey April!" Kira yelled. She looks up from her computer and smiles at her.

"Hey Kira!" She says. She takes in her attire and sweat and smiles. "Decided to take a run today?"

"Of course." She says. She went and sat in one of the chairs but she's careful to not lean back and get sweat on it.

"Well, feel free to go upstairs and get a drink if you need it." She smiles.

"Thanks." Kira smiled back and got up to head upstairs. She walked into the apartment and headed straight to the kitchen. She took a huge drink of the cold water and shiver as it runs down her throat.

"Hey Kira!" A voice says. Out of surprise, she dropped the cup and flip the person on their back. She was really surprised though when she saw it was Mikey.

"OW!" He yells.

"Mikey! I'm so sorry!" Kira says and helped him up. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" Just then, Leo and Raph appear in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"He scared me and I flipped him!" Kira says. Raph starts laughing.

"That's my girl!" He says, making her smirk and roll her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" She asked again.

"A bunch of pipes busted in tha lair and Don's fixin' em while we stay here with Master Splinter." Raph shrugs.

"He just couldn't hear his 'stories' over all the commotion Donny was making. So we had to bring him here." Leo laughs a bit.

"Ah." She says. She then started to clean up the water split on the floor.

"What are you wearing exactly?" Mikey then asks. She just shrug as they all look at her, but she saw Raph's eyes glued to her exposed stomach.

Kira smirked a bit. "I was out running. I stopped by here for a break."

"Ya were out running like dat?" Raph asks.

"Hey, it's like, 50 billion degrees outside!" She protested.

"Ya coulda been raped by Purple Dragons or somethin'!" He says. She just rolled her eyes.

"Did you not just see what I did to Mikey? I can handle myself perfectly fine." She says reassuringly. After she got the water mess cleaned up, she smiled at them. "Well, time to get back to it."

"Have fun with that Kira." Mikey says and exits the kitchen. Leo follows after him to see what he's planning to do. She walked up to her boyfriend and smiled.

"I'll be extra careful, how about that?" She says.

"I still say ya need ta put a tank top or somethin' on." He crosses his arms stubbornly.

"What's the big deal, Raph? I mean, you practically walk around _naked._ I'm only exposing my stomach." Kira tells him.

"Yeah, but that's different." He says. "I'm a guy. We're allowed ta walk around without shirts."

"But without pants?" She questioned. He just glares. She wraps her arms around him and set her chin on his plastron to where she's looking up at him. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee? I promise I'll be careful." She batted her eyes a couple of times while also giving him a small pout. He looks confused and somewhat conflicted. He finally sighs.

"I've taken on street thugs, crazed out government agents, space dinos, ninjas, and countless numbers of Shredders… but I can't say no ta that look? What's tha matta with me?" He says and wraps his arms around her. Kira smiled.

"I'm your girlfriend, that's what." She says, giving him a light kiss, and then head downstairs to get back to running. "Bye April!" She says as she walked out the door.

"Bye Kira!" She says. She plugged her headphones back in and started to run again. But what she was unaware of is the man in the dark trench coat following her.

* * *

"Thank you!" Kira says to the hotdog cart guy, she takes her food and goes to sit on a bench in Central Park. Around noon she started getting hungry, plus she just happened to pass a hotdog stand a while back. As she sat on the bench and ate her food she couldn't help but think of what Raph was saying earlier. _Ya coulda been raped by Purple Dragons or somethin'!_ Sometimes, it sucked having an overprotective boyfriend. But she saw where Raph was coming from. He just wanted to keep her safe that's all. Well, that and maybe he didn't want to beat up a bunch of guys for staring at her. While Kira was in deep thought, she didn't notice a man in a trench coat come and sit down by her.

"Come with me, or you'll never see yer precious turtles again." He said in a low tone. Kira looked over and gave him a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" She asked, but then she saw a gun pointed at her from under his trench coat.

"Come with me." He repeats. He grabs her wrist and drags her along with him. She fumbled along but manage to press a button on the side of her shell-cell. The emergency button. The turtles would be at her location within minutes. Seconds if Raph had any say…

"What do you want with me?" Kira asked her kidnapper. He turns his head to her and gives her a small smile. She could see the multiple piercings on his ears and his snake bites. He then pushes her forcefully towards some bushes. She crashed through them and roll a couple of feet before she stopped facing up. She quickly got to her feet with her fists clenched. "Hey! Watch it creep!" Kira growled.

"I ain't no creep, babe; I'm every woman's dream." Snake bite dude said creepily to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and got in a fighting stance. He just laughs. "I wouldn't try nothin' girly." Just as he says that, about five more men step out of the bushes. She saw purple dragon tattoos on their arms. She kept her strong stance, but inside she was freaking out. "Grab her." Two hands grab each of her arms and she's held in place. Unable to run or escape anywhere. Snake bite dude snaps and the men suddenly pull her back and pushed her against a tree. One of them holds her in place while the other chains her there. When they finish, they step back to admire their work. Kira tried and control her breathing and wiggle out of the chains, but it doesn't work. They chained her arms above her head and her feet to the tree too. She had no way of escaping this. Snake bite dude smiles and slowly walks to her. "Jus' cooperate babe so this'll go a whole lot smoother." He purrs as he slides both his hands up her exposed sides. She started to get really scared then. Just as the creep's about to lift up her sports bra, the turtles burst into the clearing, weapons drawn. Raph growls at the Snake bite dude when he sees his hands near her top.

"Don't even think about it!" Raph says angrily through clenched teeth. He then charges to get to her, but some of the other gang members get in his way. Snake bite dude starts to go back to what he was doing, but she spat in his face before he can do anything.

"Back off creep!" Kira yelled. He glares at her.

"Why you little…" He starts, then he slaps her hard across the face.

"Kira!" Raph yells. Leo takes over his battles so he can come to her rescue. Her vision blurs for a second, but then it clears. She tasted blood tricking in her mouth from a gash now on her lips. She stayed there and didn't say anything though as she watched Raph take on her kidnapper. Just then, her hands feel free. Kira looked up to see a shuriken has been thrown and broke her chains on her hands. She looked over to see Donny giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Donny!" Kira says and bends down to start undoing the ones on her feet. Periodically, she'll look up to see how the fights going. She saw Mikey, Leo, and Don have almost taken out all of the gang members while Raph is still fighting Snake bite dude. Raph looks rage filled too. She got her chains off and ran over to where Donny and the others are standing. Her legs fill like jello from all the running she's done today though so she stumble over to them. Donny catches her and helps her stand upright.

"Are you okay Kira?" He asks in concern.

"I… I think so." She answered. He then digs around in his bag and brings out a rag for her to hold to her bleeding lip.

"Never! Mess! With! My! GIRLFRIEND!" Raph yells. Kira looked to see him beating the unconscious gang member in rage. She quickly ran over to him and held his fist back.

"Raph! He's down!" She says as she tried to restrain him. Finally, she hauled him to his feet and the first thing she does is hug him tightly. He breathes heavily, but hugs her back. Her adrenaline from the fight starts to wear off and she started to shake and sob. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." She cried.

"Shh. Kira, it's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." He says while running his fingers through her messed up ponytail.

"He… He almost…" She hiccuped.

"I know. But he didn't. He won't ever. I will nevah let anythin' like dat happen to ya. I promise." He says. He kisses the top of her head before pulling her away so he can wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Kira says.

"'Ey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright." He smiles at her.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we need to get back so I can patch up that lip of yours Kira." Donny says.

"Okay Donny."She says, and takes Raph's hand, and goes back over to his brothers.

"So, what'd we learn today Kira?" Mikey playfully asks. She gives him a tired smile.

"Always listen to your boyfriend when he tells you to put a shirt on." She says. They all laugh.

"And dat Raph's always right." Raph adds.

"In your dreams Hothead." Kira giggled and roll her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Are you positive hockey's supposed to be THIS violent?" Kira asked Raph. The turtles came over today to watch a new movie that had just come out on DVD with her. A little while later, after the movie, the 5 were just hanging out. That is, until Casey showed up and decided to turn on the hockey game that was playing that night. Now, Raph, Mikey, and Casey were glued to the TV watching some fight between the players while she, Leo, and Donny sat there and carefully eyed the fight.

"I think I'm with you, Kira. That move should be illegal." Leo flinches as a player skates out of the way of the other and whacks him over the head with his hockey stick.

"Are ya kiddin'? Dis is great!" Casey cheers. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. All the guys go silent as they eye the door.

"Who is it?" Kira called as she made her way to the door.

"Kira, it's Blayke. We need to talk." The person responds. Her eyes go wide and she stopped halfway to the door.

"Who's Blayke?" Raph asks her in suspicion.

"My ex. Everyone go in the other room!" She says. In an instant, they're all gone and the door to her bedroom is shut. She goes and opens the door. She finds a tall, muscular guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes staring down at her and looking distraught. He pushes past her and walks into the apartment. "Well come right on in." She says. She shuts the door and turns to him. "What are you doing here?"

He looks at you in regret. "Kira, I've done some stupid stuff in my life. Really stupid. But… letting you go was one of the worst things I've ever done. Please come back to me. I miss you so much." Her mouth drops as she just stares at him. It's been almost a year since the two had broken up, and he just now decides he wants her back.

"Blayke, I…" She started, but he cuts her off.

"I really, really miss you Kira. Please come back to me." He says, scooting closer to her. She takes a step back.

"Blayke, listen to me, I don't think…" Just as she's about to say something, he cuts her off by kissing her. She's really surprised, but so annoyed by him. And, she just felt weird. She was used to Raph's bigger mouth and this just felt… wrong. So, so wrong. She put her hands on his chest to push him back, but he takes it the wrong way and wraps his arms around her to bring her closer. She started to panic then. What if Raph was watching? To answer her question, there's a crash coming from her bedroom. Thankfully though, Blayke lets her go and looks back.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Um… my… cat. Yeah. She likes breaking important things. Bad Fluffy!" Kira yelled back at her imaginary cat. Blayke turns to her and smiles before leaning down for another kiss. She pushed him back though and take giant steps back. He looks at her in confusion. "Blayke, what I was going to say before I was interrupted was… I'm sorry. But I don't like you anymore. I don't want you back." She says. He looks at her in confusion.

"But…" He starts.

"I like somebody new. He's everything I've always wanted in a guy. He's passionate, strong, caring, and most importantly loyal. He loves me for me. I am sure as heck not giving that up for another relationship with you. I'm sorry." Kira says. She walked past him and open the door. "Please leave Blayke. And don't come back." She tells him. He's still in shock, but he quickly breaks out of it and looks angry. He marches out of the door and slams it behind him. She takes in a deep breath before going to her bedroom to see what damage has been done. She gets in there and see Leo and Donny cleaning up glass bits while Mikey and Casey gather wood shards. Leo looks up at her with an apologetic face.

"Sorry Kira, but Raph…" He trails off.

"Where is he?" She asked. Casey points up, signaling he's on the roof. She climbed out onto the fire escape and up to the rooftop. She hears grunts and sounds that sound like things are being knocked over.

"Why did I ever think…" _Crash! _"That she'd eva wanta be in a relationship with…" _Boom! _"ME!" Raph yells. Kira slowly climbs up and onto the rooftop. She watched him beat dents into a trashcan before deciding to say anything.

"Hey." She says in a small voice, one she didn't use often. Raph turns around in rage but when he sees it's just her he sighs and rubs his temples.

"What do ya want?" He asks in a somewhat calm tone.

"I came to see if you're okay." She replied.

He snickers. "Oh yeah. Jus' saw my girlfriend lockin' lips with some other dude. I'm perfectly OKAY!" He yells, making her flinch.

"Raph! It wasn't like that!" She says and started walking closer to him.

"Really? Cause dats sure what it looked like!" He says, coming at her too. "Why are ya even with me? I'm just some freaky mutant! Is this jus' some kinda game? Huh? Play with tha freaky mutants feelings?"

"NO RAPH!" Kira yelled right in his face. She realized that she's about one foot away from him now. "This IS NOT some game!"

"Really? Then what was dat?" He counters.

"I-"

"If ya ain't playing with my heart than maybe you are with his!"

"No, I-"

"What is going through ya head Kira?" He demands.

"I LOVE YOU RAPHAEL!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. His hardened expression turns confused.

"Then… what…?" He asks.

"If you would give me time to explain, I will!" She says. She waited for him to talk, but he doesn't. "He wanted me back. He also didn't give me time to say no before he kissed me! He just assumed I still liked him, but no! I don't like him at all Raph! I was trying to get him away from me but he took it the wrong way! I never meant for it to happen like that. I'm so sorry." He still looks confused. "I broke up with HIM. He was rude, vain, and overly confident. I thought I needed a guy like that back then… I really didn't. One who would put me down and tell me I was nothing. But I finally couldn't put up with it anymore." Kira's voice gets down to a whisper and she lowered head head. "Th-Then when I met you… I saw how a real man should treat me. They should respect me, trust me, and most importantly never put me down. Y-You make me feel like I'm actually worth something Raph. And I'm so sorry you had to see that in there. But I really do not like him. At all. At least trust me on that." She says. She looked up at his shocked face before turning around and heading back to the fire escape. A hand grabs her wrist and stops her though. She turned around to see Raph, actually crying a bit.

"I… I love you too. Please, don't leave me." He says. She's surprised. Not only is Raph CRYING, but he also said he loved her AND begged her to not leave him. Wait… to say she's surprised is an understatement. She's very, _very _shocked. She smiled a bit before closing the gap between the both of them and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Why would I leave you?" Kira asked.

"Cause. I'm a complete idiot and a terrible boyfriend." He says.

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I am."

She gave him a stern expression. "No you aren't Raph. Trust me. I would know if you were or not." He still doesn't seem cheered up. "I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world Raph."

"Sure?" He asks, a hint of a smirk coming on his face.

She smiles. "Positive." He smiles back. "Hey, wanna know something that'll cheer you up?"

"Sure." He shrugs and waits for the answer.

"You're a way better kisser than he is." Kira grinned evilly. He raises an eye ridge seductively.

"Am I?" He asks.

"1000 times better." She giggled. "But then again… I might have forgotten. Maybe you need to remind me." She grinned and tapped her lips twice. He laughs but pulls her closer.

"You're a handful, ya know dat?" He asks.

"It's a talent." She says and flipped her hair. He chuckles before pulling her in for the best midnight kiss ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. Missing his was dark gray, all alone! Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red!" Kira sang around her apartment. In her sweatpants and red tank top, she jumped around and sang as loud as she could to her new favorite song. It kind of reminded her of Raph in a sense. The whole 'loving him was red' line made her smile every time. She grabbed a bowl of ice cream and went back into the living room. Playing on the channel was The Notebook. She grabbed her blanket, wrapped herself up, and grabbed her ice cream bowl. She turned down the volume on the stereo so she could hear the movie. Just then, a very familiar song came on over the movie. She paused the movie and turned up the volume on the stereo. On the radio played her and her ex's song. Not Blayke. He was a total jerk. But the boyfriend she had between Blayke and Raph. His name was Lance and honestly, he was her first love. They were only together for a couple of months, but she thought she had a very strong connection to him. So one day, she took a chance and told him she loved him.

That confession came with a price though. Apparently, Lance wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship. He was distant from her for a few days before finally breaking up with her. She was completely devastated. The first thing she did was go visit the turtles. Specifically Donny. He always knew how to handle her rare emotional break downs...

* * *

_"Donny?" Kira yelled into the lair. _

_"In the lab!" Donny replies. As she walked towards the lab, she wiped her red, teary eyes and tried to compose herself. But as soon as she entered the lab and saw Donny, she broke down again. "Kira! What's wrong?" He asks. He opens his arms and lets her run into them. She tried to compose herself so she could speak._

_"L... Lance broke u-up with me." She managed to choke out. Donny gives you a look of sympathy before embracing you tightly. _

_"Man, I'm so sorry Kira." He says. "You're going to find somebody else though. He didn't deserve you."_

_"No, I didn't deserve him!" She says._

_"No! Don't talk like that!" Donny says. "Just because he was great doesn't mean he was the one. If he was the one he would never break your heart. Ever."_

_"'Ey Don!" A voice says. Kira broke away from Don and turn her back to the door so Raph doesn't see her tears. _

_"Raph, now's not a good time." Don says. _

_"Why?" Raph asks. "Oh hey Kira. What's up?"_

_"Hi Raph." She says. _

_"Have ya been crying?" He asks._

_"No." She responded quickly. Its quiet in the lab for a while but she heard Donny whispering to Raph about how Lance broke up with her. A hand sits on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Kira. But Don's right, he doesn't deserve ya if all he's gonna do is break ya heart." Raph says. _

_"You guys keep saying that but it doesn't make me feel any different! I still feel heartbroken!" She says, crossing her arms and shaking her head._

_"It'll get better though. You'll eventually forget all about him because you'd have found somebody new." Donny says._

_"No..." She shook her head and exited the lab. She headed for the living room and laid down on the couch. She sobbed into a pillow for a while before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kira wiped her eyes and looked up to see Master Splinter. He seems to know what she's going through and opens his arms to embrace her. She gave in and sobbed some more into his kimono._

_"I know how much this hurts you." He says._

_"I-I just... didn't understand..." She says._

_"I know. I understand the pain of a broken heart." He says. "It's the worst feeling in the world." He lets her sob and vent to him for a while, until she finally calmed down. After adding some soothing words, he heads off to the kitchen to make her some tea. She wrapped up in a blanket and sat down on the couch. A few seconds later, two arms wrap around her neck from behind._

_"I'm sorry Kira." Mikey says. Leo sits down on the coffee table in front of her, Raph sits right next to her, and Donny takes a seat in the recliner. _

_"It's okay Mikey." She says quietly. "I'll be fine eventually."_

_"But I want you to be fine now. I don't like seeing you sad." Mikey replies. _

_"None of us do." Leo says and sets a hand on her knee. _

_She sighed. "I know. Neither do I." Master Splinter comes back in and hands her her tea. He takes a seat on the floor in a meditating position. _

_"Hey, Kira?" Mikey asks._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you miss him?" Mikey asks._

_"Mikey!" Leo says._

_"It's just a question! Maybe if she talks about it, it'll help her get over him." Mikey replies. Everything goes silent, and then she sighed. _

_"More than you could imagine. I miss him so much it hurts." She dropped her head and played with her fingers. "It's like he's stuck inside my head and he just wont get out. And you can't even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if he misses me or not." _

_"So? Get over 'im! He's not even worth it! He ain't worth yer time or yer tears!" Raph says. _

_"Raph..." Donny warns. _

_"Raph, I told him..." Kira started. _

_"Yeah, that ya loved him, I know dat. And I know you just can't see yaself with anyone other than him, I get dat. But why should ya spend all yer time bawling yer eyes out 'n wondering where he is and who he's with? Do ya honestly think he's thinkin about you? No." Raph says in a rage. She looked at him in shock. _

_"Raphael." Master Splinter scolds. In a split second, She jumped up, grab her things and headed out of the lair, refusing to let her tears out until she's a safe distance from the lair. _

* * *

That day, she really needed to hear that from Raph. It may have seemed like a bonehead move on his part, but honestly, that's exactly what she needed. From that day on, she spent every free minute of her day down in the lair with the guys. They were her cure. They took her mind from Lance every time she was with them. And eventually, she learned to stop thinking of him when she weren't with the turtles. It just became habit for hers to not think about him. And when she thought about it, she smiled. Lance breaking up with her just paved the way for Raph to steal her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Everything looks great April. You've really out done yourself," Kira placed her hands on her hips and smile at the red-head. "The lair looks really festive."

"Thanks Kira!" She smiles and gets back to making Christmas cookies. She helped her baking process speed up by throwing together some punch. The turtles wanted to have a little Christmas eve party with some of their closest friends, which included, her, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil. So, while the guys were out for a quick patrol, she and April were baking a bunch of goodies to snack on once they got back. As she stirred the punch, Master Splinter walked in with a book in his hands.

"How are the party preparations going girls?" Master Splinter asks as he sits down at the table with the book.

"Good! We're just about done making the sweets," April smiles.

"What have you got there, Master Splinter?" Kira asked as she sat down next to him, pointing to the book.

He smiles. "This is an old photo album I have from when my sons were very small. It was our first Christmas and I had found a disposable camera in the sewers. Last year, I found the camera and had April develop the photos." He opens the cover and the first picture you see is one of the four guys when they were little. None of them had masks yet but she could clearly tell who was who just by their expressions and colors of their irises. Little Mikey had bunches and bunches of freckles on his beak. He had a freaked out expression on his face as Little Raph had him in a head lock with a devilish expression on his face. Little Leo and Little Donny were just smiling as they had their arms around each other.

"No way!" Kira squealed as she embraced the cuteness of the picture.

"Yes way," Master Splinter chuckles. "I knew you would like to see it."

"April! Have you seen them?" She laughed as she scanned some more pictures.

"Yes, I have. And let me tell you now there are some pretty cute ones of Raph in towards the back." April laughs.

"Uh uh!" She gasped. She nods with a laugh.

"Hey everyone!" Mikey yells as the four of them walk in with Casey following.

"How's the baking going?" Donny asks.

"Great! But somebody stopped helping so she can look at old pictures of four small mutant turtles," April laughed.

"Say what?" Raph asks suspiciously.

"Raph! Aw! You guys were so cute when you were little!" Kira squealed as she held up the book for them to see.

"Oh no!" Raph protests and steals the book from her.

"AH!" She shrieked and chased after her turtle beau as he tries to keep the pictures away from her. "Raph! Give it back!" She whined.

"Not a chance babe!" He says. As he looks back at her though, he doesn't see Donny swipe the book from him and run towards her.

"Yes! Go Donny!" She cheered as he hands it to her and she took off back to the kitchen. As soon as she got in there, she sat in her chair and hugged the book to her chest so Raph can't take it from her.

"That book also reminds me of a story I've wanted to share with you Kira," Master Splinter says.

"Please, continue Master." She says with a bat of her eyes, making Raph roll his. Master Splinter laughs.

"When my sons were young, we would always decorate the lair for the season. One year, I had found a small mistletoe plant floating around in the sewers. I decided to bring it back to the lair and decorate with. My sons did not know what it was though. One evening I decided to tell them the tradition to the plant. They were all horrified to learn that stepping under it meant kissing the person that was standing underneath with them. Raphael was especially horrified. He was my son that always thought girls were nothing but trouble. And I was afraid he would never break from that mindset until he met you, Kira," He smiles at her and she smiled back. "But anyways, my sons never went near the plant for the rest of the season, and they did for years more until they were finally old enough to realize that you didn't always have to kiss under the mistletoe." He chuckles. "Every time Raphael would see a plant that looked like mistletoe, he would back up and ask me "Is that mistletoe?" and if it was, he would flee."

"Aw. Poor Raphie is afraid of mistletoe?" Mikey laughs and soon Casey, Leo, and Donny joined in the mockery. Raph's face was already red, but he blushed even more after that remark.

"I am not!" Raph protests.

"Oh really? How can we believe you Raph?" Leo taunts.

"Yer just gonna have ta believe me!" Raph says.

"Ya know what buddy? I think I'd believe ya if ya proved it to us," Casey smirks and points across the lair, where April had set up a mistletoe in at the entrance of the lair earlier that day. "Ya know... If ya ain't chicken," Casey chuckles. The other turtles start laughing at Raph's reaction, which looks like a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"I ain't chicken!" Raph growls.

"Yeah? Den prove it," Casey grins and nods towards Kira. Her eyes go wide and before she can even protest, Raph is dragging her out of her seat and to the lair entrance. She struggled to keep up with him and his fast pace.

"Oh! Look at dat! Is dat a mistletoe? What a surprise!" Raph says loud enough for the others to hear across the lair. He positions Kira right underneath the little plant with him. Before she can say anything, he dips her romantically and kisses her passionately. Everyone in the kitchen claps, yells, and whistles at the two of them. Their heads spin at the ferocity of the kiss and a few minutes later, Raph brings her back up. They both are out of breath and a little surprised from the kiss. But then She smiled.

"So, not afraid of mistletoe anymore?" Kira grinned.

"Nope. Not anymore." He chuckles and kisses her again.


End file.
